


Warmth

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Sam Ships It, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing. Enjoy the thing. Visit my tumblr. Enjoy the tumblr. </p>
<p>http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

When they get back to the bunker Dean takes a heavy wool blanket and drapes it over Castiel's shoulders. The angel grabs at it quickly, pulling it around himself as tightly as he can. When he looks up his eyes are so bright it almost takes Dean's breath away. "Thank you, Dean." 

They both wish they could do more. Dean would love more than anything to wrap the angel up with his own arms. Castiel would love the same. But instead Dean pours himself a glass of scotch, watching as Castiel curls up on the couch to join Sam with his Netflix binge. Dean watches from afar, noticing how Castiel doens't laugh at the funny parts. He doesn't even react to a main character death. He's numb. Cold. He's been through too much.

That's when Dean places the empty glass on the counter next to the sink. He walks over to the couch slowly, holding his hand out for Castiel to hold. The angel stares at it for a moment, then glances up at him. Dean gives him a nod of encouragement. Castiel puts his small hand in Dean's, letting the man pull him up and towards the hallway. Castiel stumbles along, the blanket falling off one shoulder. Dean leads him to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

"Let me warm you up." Dean whispers, pulling the quilt on his bed back. The room is barely lit, the lamp on the bedside table flickering softly. Castiel looks at him curiously. 

"You already gave me the blanket Dean."

"Yeah, I know." Dean scratches his head. "I'm warmer." He shrugs, almost like he's apoligizing. Castiel understands though, despite his scrunched eyebrows. He climbs into the bed, lying down. Dean rolls his eyes, pulling the angel to a sitting position. He slides the coat off of him first, then unravels his tie. Next he takes his dress shoes off, then (after looking up at the angel for silent permission), he slowly pulls down his dress pants. Once Castiel is down to his boxers and white tshirt, Dean strips as well.

By the time they are in bed Castiel is shaking. Dean molds his body around the angel, the lamp now turned off. They lay there for a long time, neither saying anything. "Dean, if you wanted to get me in your bed half naked, you could have just asked." Castiel whispers finally. The room is silent for a long time again. 

"I didn't care about that. You were just cold."

"Dean. You stripped me. And took that comfy blanket." Dean sighs. 

"Good point." He sighs, running the tip of his nose along the back of Castiel's left ear. He breathes in the scent of the angel, smiling. "But you ARE warm, aren't you?" 

"I'm perfect, Dean."

Meanwhile, Sam is three seasons deep into Orange is the New Black. He glances down the hallway, smiling. Those boys. Finally.


End file.
